


Ring Master Love

by Rekall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast struggles to hide her true feelings from Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Master Love

The night air was cool, but that was to be expected for that time of the year. It felt good though for most of the circus performers as they came down from their natural high of performing that night.

Beast however wasn't so lucky. As an animal trainer she didn't spend as much energy as the others, there was no running around getting hot and sweaty for her. During the warmer months, it was blessing but in December things were different.

"You never were good at taking care of yourself," a cheerful voice said as a blanket was placed around Beast's bare shoulders. "It'd be bad if you made yourself sick."

"Joker..." was all that she could say as she turned around to face her long-time friend, all while trying to stay calm. In the cold night she could feel heat rising to her cheeks and she hoped that Joker couldn't notice in the dim lighting. Beast had been aware of her feelings towards him for years but never had the courage to confess, worried that it would make things too awkward between them. Still though, she couldn't deny the way that Joker made her heart pound.

"You're not already coming down with something are you?" he asked, feeling her forehead with his real hand to see if she had a fever. His concern was too over whelming for Beast who quickly took a step backwards to put some safe distance between them.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just wish we could travel to someplace warm for a while. Surely there's some place further south that likes to be entertained."

"Father will never allow that!" Joker jokingly replied with a laugh causing Beast to freeze for a minute before looking away.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful towards Baron Kelvin for rescuing them, but since that time he seemed to have changed. She saw the way he'd look at the children like it was an obsession, plus there was the way he'd always keep them travelling and busy so that they could never visit their brothers and sisters back at the workhouse. Something just didn't feel right about him anymore, but she was unsure in how to voice her concerns, especially knowing how loyal Joker was to the man.

"Hey, Beast, are you okay?" Joker asked, sensing her discomfort. "There's nothing wrong with your leg is there?"

"I'm fine," she repeated, forcing a smile. "My leg feels good, I'm still just a little cold, that's all."

"Drink something warm, it'll help," Joker said while giving her a pat on her shoulder before walking off to deal with other business. Beast sighed as she stared at his back; it wasn't fair, he would always treat her so kindly; if she wasn't careful, she'd easily be able to fall into a fantasy where Joker returned her feelings.

* * *

The next morning, Beast found herself waking later than normal. She had been having a nice dream, a dream where she was no longer 'Beast' but instead a normal girl, living a peaceful life with Joker and the rest of their brothers and sisters, even the ones who had been left in the workhouse. There had been a beach with tall palm trees; she had always wanted to see a real palm tree.

Beast liked the circus, it was fun, but she also wanted free of it. Free of the 'jobs' that Father had them do. Being able to break free of Father would be like Heaven, but it was also a ridiculous dream for there were so many who depended on them doing his will.

Walking out of her tent, Beast was surprised to find place oddly quiet. Some second-tier members were running about completing chores but the only first-tier in sight was Snake.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"Joker's sick, says Emily," Snake replied in his normal creepy fashion. "And the others are with him."

Beast wasted no time in hurrying to Joker's tent where she found him alone, laying in bed. He looked pale, but he was nowhere near as bad as Beast had feared.

"Hello," he said, while giving her a smile. "You just missed the others."

"Are you alright?"

"Doctor has looked me over and confirmed that it's only a cold from staying outside too long last night."

"And you tell me that I need to take better care of myself," Beast said. She was relieved, she had feared the worst and didn't know what she'd do if Joker had been seriously ill.

"I guess I should take my own advice," Joker replied and Beast wondered how he could be so cheerful when he sick. "Don't worry though; I'll be ready for tonight."

"No," Beast said, her voice firm. "We can manage without you. It's not the end of the world if you miss a show."

"I wasn't talking about the show," Joker replied, suddenly growing serious. "Did you forget?"

Beast's eyes widen in surprised as it dawned on her what Joker meant. She _did_ completely forget that the whole reason they were there was to complete one of Father's jobs. They would be moving to a new location soon so they could no longer afford to wait, the mission had to take place that night.

"Just, rest until then," she reluctantly said. She didn't like the idea of going on a job without Joker. He was their leader, he was needed, even though they were all more than capable at taking care of themselves. She didn't want to think about what would happen on a job without him, it could only lead to trouble.

"Hey, Beast," he said as she turned away to leave. "Stay with me for a bit? I'd get bored without company."

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. Joker wasn't the type who was able to sit still for long. The thought of staying in bed all day probably sounded like torture to him. Walking across the tent, she sat in a chair that had been dragged to Joker's bedside.

"I remember when you once did this for Dagger when he was sick."

"He latched onto my hand so that I couldn't leave."

"I can picture that," Joker replied with a laugh that quickly turned into a cough.

"Should I get Doctor?"

"I'm fine," Joker said when the coughs had subsided. "Just, keep talking, it eases my mind."

"What should I talk about?" It was hard talking to Joker when they were alone. Every word would always end up sounding lame to her ears.

"Anything."

"We're going to London soon, right?" she said and Joker nodded his head in confirmation. "That will be nice. We've never been to a place that big since we were kids, do you think maybe we'll get a free day so we can sightsee?"

"We're going to be pretty busy; we have a big job to perform there. Father says that the boy we are to retrieve is really special."

"There should be some time during the day. We all know the routines by heart and I think it would make some of the others happy. We've all worked so hard for so long."

"And we need to keep working hard for the others left at home," Joker quietly replied. "When they are safe, we'll take a break, we'll go wherever you want; London, Paris, Rome, anywhere. I promise."

"Okay." Beast knew that she could believe Joker when he said that they would go away somewhere. Maybe not just the two of them like she really wanted, but travelling with all their brothers and sisters would also be nice. "Get some sleep. I want you to be well rested for tonight."

"Only if you stay until I fall asleep."

"Okay."

True to her word, Beast waited by Joker's side until she knew he was fast asleep. At first she intended to leave immediately but as she looked down at Joker's gentle, sleeping face, she felt compelled to stay a bit longer.

"Get well soon," she whispered as she lightly stroked one of his cheeks with her fingertips. She then leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Feeling guilty, she quickly fled. Back in the safety of her own tent, she began to cry, wishing that she had the guts to confess to Joker. Perhaps if she did, all her fears about Father and what they were doing to innocent children would go away. But at the same time, she didn't know if she'd be able to bare it if Joker rejected her.

After a good cry, Beast dried her tears and vowed to herself that when they reached London she'd try to convince Joker to break away from Father. The profits from the circus should be enough to help those still back at the workhouse. And hopefully when they were free of the man, she'd be able to confess her feelings.


End file.
